The Girl in Black
by jordygirl
Summary: Nico is lonely, and wants to grow to love again. Nicky is a new half-blood with the same problem. Will their similarities bring them closer? What will happen if they do? Rated for later chapters. Nico/OC *sorry for crappy description 0 o*
1. The New Girl

**AN: This is literally the oldest story I have on here. I know its god awful so I'm re-writing it. I love the idea, but the plot and dialogue are just dreadful. *shudder* anyways hope you guys enjoy 3**

Ever since Bianca passed I've been lonely. I mean, it's not like I would have much mortal friends but demigod's were not exception. Being a child of Hades I tend to get along more with the dead than the living.

Don't get me wrong I _know_ people; I just don't make an effort to become good friends. The closest thing I have are the deceased, and their pleads and cry's for life get irritating fast.

I was actually pretty pleased when I got my own cabin at camp. I thought maybe, just maybe, I could grow close to someone again.

I guess I just didn't realize how cold I had grown over two years. Even though I tried to meet people, have patience, no one really understood me. I ended up lonely all over again.

So this leaves me where I am now, just relaxing in the front of my cabin before I went to bed, thinking to myself.

As soon as I heard the shouts and clangs I sprang up from the grass and drew my sword. It had become sort of an impulse ever since the war. Nerves I guess.

I sprinted over to the borderline with a few other campers, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Nico!" I turned my head to where Percy and Annabeth stood. Percy waved me over and I hurried to their side

"Looks like a stronger half blood, you and me can handle this" he said, pointing to Thalia's pine tree

I nodded and we jogged to the very edge of the borders. I saw a girl running at full speed, a vicious looking snake woman slithering towards her, spear aimed.

Percy and I ran to her aid, me grabbing her arm and directing her, while Percy slashed at the monster furiously.

The girl and I skidded into the crowd of campers, both panting and flushed. Seconds later Percy walked back and stood with Annabeth.

"Alright everyone let's give her some room" he said, waving everyone away.

The campers reluctantly started to depart back to their cabins.

I looked up and for the first time got a good look at her. She had wavy thick black hair, pale skin, red lips, and dark eyes that shone in the moonlight. She was beautiful.

"You okay?" asked Percy.

She girl nodded, but her expression was full of fear and confusion.

"We should go to the big house" said Annabeth, leading the girl.

The girl stood shakily and Annabeth grasped her arm, helping her to her feet.

"What's your name?" Percy asked

"Nicky," she murmured "Nicky Black"

I watched as they led Nicky to the big house, she looked back, her wide eyes meeting mine. Something sparked deep inside me. She looked away, and I could have sworn she was blushing.

**AN: I'm actually loving writing this. Next chapter will be longer **

**3,**

**Jordygirl :D**


	2. The Daughter of Death

**AN: Le next chapter here we go**

The next day I kept my eye out for Nicky. By lunch I had a pretty basic idea of her. Nicky seemed like the loner type, not really making conversation with the Hermes cabin or any others in that case.

I approached her when she stuck around after lunch, sitting next to her on the bench. "How's camp so far?" I asked

Nicky's eyes flicked up to mine and she started to finger a pendant around her neck. "It's…interesting"

"A little too peppy for my taste" I commented, sticking one of my hands in my aviator jacket's pocket.

Nicky gave a little half smile and nodded, "that's actually exactly what I was thinking"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades by the way" I offered my hand

Nicky shook it "Hades huh? I've always kind of had a thing for history. God of the underworld right"

I grinned and nodded. It actually made me pretty happy to see someone who knew the difference. Most people thought Hades was the god of death.

"So who do you think your parent might be?" I asked

Nicky's eyes flitted in thought for a moment before she answered "I'm not sure, my mother never really gave anything away"

Nico noticed the sadness that seemed to radiate Nicky at her comment.

"If it makes it any better, I had no idea if my godly parent was a boy or a girl. My sister and I were brought up thinking we were orphans, no memories of parents what so ever" I confessed

"I'm so sorry" Nicky said

"It's alright, at least I know now"

We sat in an awkward silence before Nicky spoke again.

"So where's your sister?"

I tried not to flinch. Nicky didn't know she had hit a weak spot. It was my own fault for mentioning her.

"Bianca... passed away a few years ago" I whispered, avoiding Nicky's gaze

"Oh…Nico I'm so sorry…I didn't" she stopped and rubbed her eyes. "I'm just not saying the right things today" she muttered

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay; I don't beat myself up about it anymore. She did it to save us all" I reassured her "she sacrificed herself to save the people she loved"

Nicky rested her head on her fist "Your sister was really brave" she admired

"She really was" I smiled

Nicky brushed her dark hair out of her eyes, exposing her deep eyes, then suddenly got to her feet.

"You know, I haven't officially gotten a tour yet, care to show me around?"

"I'd be honored"

We stopped in front of my cabin, our last place on the tour. "Home sweet home"

Nicky smiled and traced her fingers on the metal walls in awe. "It's amazing"

She spun around to face me with a smile "You know you're pretty lucky" she said "Hades is a pretty cool parent"

I was about to argue when a light shimmered above Nicky. The clear sign of grizzly skull and crossbones glowing a crimson red shimmered and shone in the air.

"You've been claimed, daughter of Thanatos"

Nicky was still for a moment. Her eyes getting wider and wider. "Daughter of death." She whispered

**AN: OKAY for the record I have no idea what Thanatos sign is. And secondly I found it very cool that the Son of Neptune had him in it. I swear to god I had Nicky as daughter of Thanatos for at least a year before Lost Hero came out. You can even check. Next chapter to be posted soon!**


	3. A Word From Beyond

**AN: I'm trying it from Nicky's POV this chapter. If I like it I'll go two chapters Nico, two chapters Nicky. Tell me what you think! **

I'm going to be completely truthful. Camp was kinda stressing me out. I've been on my own for quite a while now and it's weird to have to help and depend on people again. Before this I was living with my Aunt a drunk. I had to do pretty much everything for us both except get a job. A few weeks ago she died of alcohol poisoning. I didn't really like her but I still felt grief, after all she was the only family I had left. My mom had died years before, caught in a shooting.

Getting back to the point, I was a loner. Most of the people at camp just wanted to be friends, do sports, and sing half the time. It was a little too much for me. Until two weeks ago I was unclaimed, but now that I was the world felt a little brighter. I felt hope that maybe my father wouldn't completely ignore me. That maybe I could look up to a bit of family.

Nico has been a great friend too. He's the only one here that really gets me. I suppose that's only expected seeing as his dad's the god of the underworld and mine's the god of death. We both had some big losses and felt the pain of being alone, and I have to say, we're a pretty good friend.

I feel a great trusting in him, like I can tell him anything. The rational me thinks this is ridiculous I mean I just met the guy, but the other half says otherwise. I can't help but sense that Nico feels that way too. When he was telling me about his sister he gave off a vibe that told me he didn't explain this to many people, let alone strangers.

Back to the present, right now it was just after the campfire and I was walking back my cabin when Nico strolled up.

"Hey" he grinned

"Hey" I echoed

Nico looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching then grabbed my hand and started to jog off in the other direction.

"Nico where are we going?" I whispered

"We'll get there in a second" he whispered in reply

We ran to the woods and sat down on a log. Nico pulled a zip lock bag full of food out of his pocket.

"Now, do you want to tell me what's going on"

Nico grinned and got down on the ground. "All in good time" He started to dig a little hole in the ground, about six inches deep and a few inches wide.

I watched in fascination as he poured the food into the hole and pulled a soda out of the log's hollow middle.

Nico started to chant, his voice giving me chills in the eerie night.

Suddenly a foggy figure erupted from the earth and spun around to meet my gaze.

My breath hitched. "Mom?" I whispered.

The ghost nodded. She looked just like she had my whole life, curly brown hair falling over her shoulders, green eyes glimmering in the moonlight, and pale ghostly skin shimmering in and out of solidity.

"Oh Nicky, you've gotten so big" she murmured, her hand rising to stroke my head.

I felt myself start to tear up and wiped my eyes. "I can't believe it's actually you"

Mom clasped her hands together and looked me over, "You've grown up so fast, I miss you so much…now tell me, how's camp?"

I gave her a watery smile. "It's nice. Nico's been an amazing friend" I looked over at him and his expression brightened

"I'm glad. But I can't stay, I love you Nicky" she said

I nodded and waved. "Bye mom"

She took a deep breath, and was sucked back into the earth. Nico stood and walked up until he was right in front of me.

I felt the tears start to come and I held out my arms for a hug. I cried into Nico's shoulder until all the tears were gone, then I pulled an arm's length away.

"Thank you" I whispered "You have no idea how glad I was to see her one last time"

Nico nodded, his dark eyes gleaming with the reflection of the moon.

We walked back to cabin silently, my arm wrapped around his pulled close. When we got to the door I pulled Nico close and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Nico" I whispered, and closed the door.

**AN: I know, another short one. But I couldn't really think of what to add to this one. Seemed complete after the little goodbye scene :D thanks for the favs and a special shout out for Mega-Shifter! THANK YOU ALL AND GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
